


【TDT】六号断层

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Draven is tired and suffering mental issues, Ghost Talloran, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: Talloran并没有死，他只是以另一种方式继续活着。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 5





	【TDT】六号断层

**Author's Note:**

> 父像线的寡妇文文（？？？？）

Talloran于早晨四点三十七时醒来，卧室没有拉上窗帘，玻璃外面是灰蓝色的天空，一颗清朗的晨星在东方角落上寂寥地闪耀着，幕布的边际线上镶嵌隐约亮起的金红。云朵整齐地交叠，今天会有个好天气。他静静地躺着，面前是尚还沉睡的爱人，Draven的眉心微微皱起，黑发凌乱铺散在双人枕头上，指甲在掌心掐出半月形的痕迹。Talloran伸出双手，轻柔地包裹着对方温暖的手掌，垂眼仔细地打量他凸出的指节、淡化泛白的小伤口，和由于工作原因长期持枪而产生的茧。

室内被如海潮般起伏的呼吸声充满。Talloran不发一言，他的虹膜里映出Draven和窗外逐渐明朗的天光。床头柜上传来手机的震动声，Draven咕哝几声，困倦地翻转身体，缓缓地睁开遗传自他父亲的绿色眼睛，按掉了闹钟。尽管这已经是他无比熟悉的景象，Talloran还是在看到那双眼睛中浮起的模糊水雾时，感到自己心里的某处地方被不受控制地触动了。他凑近去亲吻对方下颌上还没来得及刮干净的胡茬，看着他套上衬衫，梳理乱蓬蓬的头发，从烤面包机里拿出早餐，开始全新的一天。这个并不宽敞的家中仍然如任何时候般整洁而充斥着一股特殊的气息，作为Draven和Talloran共同在此生活过的痕迹——尽管属于后者的那些正随着时间推移而慢慢淡去。当Draven坐在餐桌边将果酱涂上面包圈时，他右手边放着装了大半美式咖啡的蓝色杯子，这令Talloran总是做出某些无心的动作，常常是等到他的手指穿过了杯柄，他才发现自己的错误，就算在它的底部用马克笔写了歪斜的“James”字样也无济于事。处理完自己的早餐后，Draven动作迅速地将桌上的一切清理干净，将稍有脏污的杯盘放进洗碗机，关上灯离开家门。Talloran跟在他的身后，因为自己不再需要也不能再做任何事情而感到无所适从。

Draven Kondraki，在他的父亲和男友先后去世之后，依旧在基金会从事外勤特工的工作。他留在了Talloran调职到Site-118之前，也就是他们相遇的那个站点。每天他照常一丝不苟地搭配好全套装备，头盔与护目镜将他的面容遮盖得严严实实，黑色的战术背心，黑色的靴子，黑色的头发，这种全身上下统一色调的穿着是非常基金会风格的；对于从前的Draven来说，这无伤大雅，因为任何一个见到他的员工都知道在这反射着冷光的金属后面是怎样温和有礼的年轻人，他的唇角永远友善地微微翘起，愿意给予他力所能及的帮助。但是，在队伍最后的幽灵Talloran想，现在他周身的某些东西消失了。这并不是说他不再是从前的他了；正相反，他比起以前来甚至更要热诚温和，如果是与他不熟悉的人，根本无法看出他身上有任何变化。他们会感叹于他的悲惨，并（可能是虚情假意地）谴责几句无常的命运，之后各自回归到工作岗位上，人们的悲欢并不相通。

队伍走过一扇扇紧闭的办公室门，有些上面挂着的名牌已经变得脏污黯淡。也许这段路会让Draven回忆起更多不太美妙的事情，但这也是工作的一部分。Talloran还记得第一次见到Benjamin Kondraki——作为Draven的父亲与男友，而非主管与研究员——的时候，他因为中年人的不修边幅和凶恶表情而产生了许多误会，不过后来它们都被证明是虚假的，成为他们三人闲聊时偶尔提起的玩笑。尽管他酗酒并存在可能的药物滥用（这两点让他不能成为称职的父亲，尤其在Draven成年之后），前研究主管的确以他独特的方式履行着责任。他爱Draven，这毫无疑问，反之亦然。可是，正如在他刚离去后的某个深夜，Talloran听见的Draven的梦呓所说，若他真正爱着，又为何选择终结？

Draven不清楚原因，Talloran同样。他们在呆板的走廊里前行，基金会的站点总是望不到尽头。

这是他第一次真正了解Draven平时的工作，它让Talloran产生微妙的新鲜感。那些今天谈笑风生，全副武装的人们，明天就可能死无全尸，每个人都已习惯过于频繁的相识和分别。早在他们刚开始恋情不久，Talloran就已经做好了足够的心理准备，随时接受可能出现在家门前的严肃面容和“我们很抱歉……”。在他的想象里，附上了骨灰盒的话更好，因为这至少说明Draven被带了回来而不是被那些异空间的怪物撕成碎片。他珍重每一刻两人相处的时光，将所有拥抱都当做最后一个，在新的晨光亮起时心怀感激。

就算如此，这对不幸的年轻人最终还是被迫分开了。坏事发展与构思过的基本重合，Talloran唯一没有料到的是，赴死之人并非他所想的那个。

它醒来。

这里只有虚无。它尝试回忆与预测，然而以百万年为单位计的时间中了无一物。空洞麻木的寒冷包裹着世界。

像是在纸张上滴上一滴水彩颜料，周围的空间逐渐开始呈现出浅淡的颜色，阴影勾勒出事物的轮廓。这里是……它眯起眼（真奇怪，它居然还有“眼睛”这类结构）仔细观察，发现所处地是某个封闭的房间。这类地方让人不适。厚重的办公桌上摆放着两个装满液体的杯子，资料杂乱地散开在旁边，关闭的门并不能阻止走廊上声音的传入。那些人在讨论什么？

它站在某个人身后。从它的角度只能看到一顶稍显破旧的宽边帽和褶皱的衬衫。他也许是个主管。男人背对着它，端起右边的杯子喝了一口，十指交叉，看着坐在他对面的人。它抬头望去，那个黑发绿眼的青年，它听见年长者管他叫“特工”。年轻的特工忧愁地紧锁眉头，听着主管斟酌字句。

「情况只是还正在评估中。」

「正在评估？如果什么都没发生的话，为什么会需要评估？……请您告诉我，博士。看在我父亲的份上。」他的声音有些失控。

被称为博士的男人低头沉吟。 

「抱歉，████ 特工。我无法为你提供更多帮助。」他似乎还有话没说出来：从一开始，你就不应该来找我。

青年垂下眼帘。它的意识一动，毫不费力地径直穿过原木桌面，来到特工右前方。它看见一双修长有力的手，指尖因为其主人无意识的动作而已经有鲜血渗出，而他毫无知觉。傍晚的光线穿过窗户，在他侧脸产生幽暗的深潭，他似乎也意识到，这里并不欢迎他。不知名的青年咬住下嘴唇，过了很久才发出声音。

「抱歉，博士。给您添麻烦了。」

主管叹了口气。「你不必如此，████。」他胡子砬碴的脸上表情凝重（奇怪，为什么有种陌生感），「有时候你得相信未来会变得更好的。」这究竟是诚恳的安慰，抑或是？

他勉强微笑着说，「我会尽力的，……也许吧。」特工起身向主管点头致意，眼睛里有股潜藏的悲哀。他站在那里，宛如宁静的漩涡，巨大的疲惫从他身上爆发出来。夕阳无动于衷地滑落，房间里的两人默然对视。

████。它喊。噪音使它无法听清自己话语的内容。特工向门口走去，背挺得笔直，主管的视线追随着他的步伐。它不知道自己该去往何方，于是它跟上了特工的路线，随他一道离开办公室。沉重的门板在他们身后“吱嘎——”作响，轰然关闭，将拖曳的光线隔离开。它向前抬起手，只捞到散乱的气流。

在大部分时间中，基金会与其它普通大型公司别无二致。每天清晨总会有顶着黑眼圈的博士在咖啡机前偶然遇见，交换关于早班地铁拥挤状况的感慨；临近下班时总会有几个研究员数着分针走过的格子，走神去想下班后的晚餐。他们也曾是这些人之中的一员。Talloran一边饶有兴趣地观望着急匆匆跑过的员工们，一边分出注意力聆听Draven和他人的交谈。他婉拒了那些热情的晚餐邀请，挥手与同事作别，爬上地铁站老旧而满布污渍的楼梯，独自靠在站台的柱子边。Talloran与他一起望着轨道上飞驰而过的列车，聆听铁轨发出的巨响冲上天空。

Draven通常抵达家中的时候是六点半。这是一个适合的时间点，家庭成员团聚一堂，在长桌旁其乐融融地享受晚餐。天色将暗未暗，街道尽头传来汽车鸣笛声，对面公寓的窗口渐次亮起一盏一盏灯光，在餐桌上画出明暗相间的条纹，让人舍不得拉下百叶窗。

食物的香气钻进鼻腔，Talloran回过头，Draven已经坐在餐桌边，用叉子挑起白色餐盘里交缠的意大利面。Talloran的目光扫过墙上五颜六色的车牌：他想起Draven曾计划过一场横跨美国的自驾游。他的男友对这个计划保持了相当长时间的热情，拿着五颜六色的记号笔在地图上画着路线，现在这张地图正压在桌布下面，印满了棉布的痕迹和氧化之后残余的浅黄。在那场事故之后，他再也没有把它拿出来过。

Draven很快结束了晚餐。七点四十分左右，他收拾好一切，走进卧房，点亮柔和的顶灯。卧室里直上到天花板的杉木书架几乎装满，其中二分之一属于Talloran，八分之一属于Draven，还有八分之三属于父亲。相较起摆放整齐的八分之三，二分之一更加凌乱，除了厚薄不一的书本、文件夹，还有塞在缝隙间的纸片，若将窗户完全打开，就会被猛烈的夜风吹落下来。因此这个房间的空气总是沉寂的，只有在Draven走动时才会带起微弱的乱流，随着他流到书架边，流到手指与封底的接触面上，流到书桌下的阴影里。他翻开曾经属于Talloran的书本。 

那是在许多年月日前，不同年龄的研究员以不同笔触写下的文字。Talloran就站在一旁，和他的爱人共同阅读短暂人生留下的纪念品。他熟悉每一页，那之上承载着一段又一段过往；Draven视线所及之处，都是Talloran原本预备着在之后的日子里，慢慢讲给对方听的故事。因此现在他以阅读来填补未来的空白。他并不是每晚都这么做，这样的情况甚至是少数，但它已成为了一种仪式，他生活中不可或缺的部分。

纸张翻动。“这是我大学时在图书馆熬了两天夜，临时赶出来的，”Talloran说，尽管知道无人能够听见，他依旧面对Draven的侧脸说，“……我当时好像不小心把咖啡泼在了上面……这是我中学第一篇历史论文，重新修改了好几遍才合格……这是我小时候画的油彩……”他逐渐沉默下来，与Draven一道看着书本。Talloran以手指在纸张上描画字母，写他的名字、Draven的名字、亲人的名字、他想说而未曾说的话语。但那些句子最终都写在了水波上，扭曲变形，烟消云散，变为无声的余音。

这也是牠留下的后遗症吗？Talloran想，也许3999并未随着他逝去，而是留存于世间，继续折磨着生者。你看不见牠，但牠就在那里，在一次次的失去中，3999将人们的痛苦作为食粮，从而生长下去，直到有一天所有人都生活在牠庞大的阴影下。牠是任何东西，无处不在、无所不能，只要伤痛仍然出现，你就永远无法杀死牠。3999与我们一起出生、一起长大、一起活着、一起老去，唯有死亡赐予你战胜牠的钝器，在生命之上开放易凋谢的短暂花朵，其中以研究员塔罗兰所养育出的那朵最为坚韧而不朽。

Talloran隐约听到客厅里传来钟声，现在已是九时十五分，也许加上又十秒。他看见Draven轻轻合上书本，神情平静。他的视线落在倾斜着反射阳光的相框上，玻璃下压着一张在某个时点他与其他家人的合影。Talloran看见他的指尖触碰玻璃，来自照片内外的绿色视线交错，构成连接记忆的桥梁。“对不起，”那个人如此说道，他最终没能做到曾向万里之外的家人承诺过的事情，这使得他感到深重的负罪感。

“没关系，Draven。这并非你的错误。”他想要这么说。他知道这跟Draven毫无瓜葛。特工Draven Kondraki在漫长的折磨中被砍掉头颅、放干鲜血、剖空躯壳，和Talloran的亲人们被推入汽油引燃的巨大火坑中焚烧至死，在研究员流着泪拥抱爱人时向对方开枪。他不知情地被3999演绎了三百万年，因此对于Talloran来说，面前这个能够感到愧疚悲伤的人类才是唯一真实，若否定他的存在，就是毁灭Talloran的人生意义。他的生命已经太短了，短到他不希望再失去少数与他融为一体的灵魂。死去的研究员伸出手，与他的爱人掌心相叠，但他的肢体只是穿过了Draven的，如同呼呼作响的狂风吹拂空荡广阔的荒原，过往无痕，去而不返。他意欲挽留，却徒劳无功。这不是任何一个人的过错，他们应该都明白这一点。然而，然而。

（你知道世界本如露水般短暂。无需多时，属于他的全部就会湮没、埋葬在尘土里，被人忘却；无坚不摧至如基金会，也逃不脱地质年代的轮回。最后，仅黑暗的乌有遗留于此，死世之月照耀万物。）

天气晴暖明亮，日光直射进墓园里，被树荫分割成层层的金色破片，早生的蝉已经趴在树干上吱吱地叫起来。星期三的人流稀少，惫懒的春意顺着大理石墓碑爬进阴影里，野蝶翩跹，胡蜂嗡鸣，一切平静安宁。它于沉醉的春风中醒来。

面对着的左前方是一对中年夫妇，金棕的头发已有花白的迹象，一位年轻的女子靠着她的男友抽泣。他们都身着黑正装，惨白的纸花挂在胸口，光线使纸张的质地变为半透明。当它的目光扫向右方时，它看见了那个特工。

所有人不发一言，但呼唤声清晰地从某处传来。那些纷杂的话语，最后都落到一个名字上，它知道那就是他们此行的目的，但它听不分明。它看见黑发的年轻人伸手轻拍女子的肩膀，或许说着安慰的话语，但它此刻只想绕过他们，走到大理石的墓碑前，自己确认这下面究竟埋葬着什么人。

“他是个英雄吗？”年老的女人开口问道，声音嘶哑轻柔，它看见她脸颊上由于长期悲伤而产生的过多的皱纹。

特工点点头，郑重地说：“我保证。所有因他而活下来的人 ，都会记得他的。”

“是啊，”女人有些无力地说，“我希望如此。”她扶了扶快要滑下来的帽子，看着自己慢慢止住哭声的女儿，“我想我们不得不走了，凯西。”对方用大拇指擦去眼角的最后一滴泪珠，小幅度地点了点头。这一家人所体现出来的特征比起哀恸更像是疲惫，年轻人向他们致意，目送着四个人离开墓园，现在这里只剩下他们俩了。

它突然失去了对死者名姓的好奇心。对方的绿色眼睛引发了一阵酸楚，它不知这从何而来。远处传来汽车的发动声，它迟疑地盯着年轻人的背影，在石阶上划出长长的黑色痕迹。他单膝跪在墓碑前，右手搭在十字架尖锐的棱角上。

“花园里的花开了，”他说，“颜色很美。之前天气不太好的时候，我还担心它们被淹死呢。”他并不快乐地笑了，开始谈论每天早晨在屋檐下逗留的鸽子、白帆船在河面上航行、邻居家的狗。随着描述的一点点展开，它的眼前逐渐浮现出某些模糊的色块，拼凑成画面，但始终不是完整的故事。某种预感越发强烈：它需要知道。

这是件很容易的事情。只用往旁边多跨一步，墓碑上的名字便可以清晰地显露。快去做啊。快去啊。它颤抖着，对方浑然不觉，依旧在温柔地絮语。越过他的肩头，镌刻的碑文一字一句，落入它的视野。随后，世界开始扭曲。

Draven将车窗摇下来一道，风顺着缝隙大量地涌进来，清晨的空气还略微带着夜晚的凉意，冲刷掉沉闷的淤积空气。Talloran规矩地坐在副驾驶上，扮演听话的好乘客，不过没有扣上安全带——这就不太能怪罪他了。他伸出手，感受着晨风从指尖掠过，随后碰到另一侧的玻璃。从车前窗望出去，面前的道路一片平坦，向前延伸直至隐没在遥远的山脚下。

车厢里的烟味淡了一些。整晚Draven都几乎没有入眠，而是在夜色下驾驶着车子前进，因为按照他原本的计划，今天上午他就应该到达海边小镇。现在他们离目的地已经很近，Talloran能够闻到风里稀薄的咸涩，掺杂着汽油燃烧的气味，创造出海岸边观景点的特殊气氛。

在停好车之后，Draven路过了镇上的小教堂。他此刻因为熬夜过头，反而神智清醒，顺着地图指示的路线在街道间穿行。镇子正在从沉睡中醒来，卖苹果派的小贩支起了摊子，花店老板的女儿将娇嫩的花束插在农历瓶里，渔民穿过后院，向海边走去。Talloran觉得这一切都很新鲜，在他短暂的人生中，从未有过这样闲适的日子。Draven则跟着出海的人一道，找了条近路。日出现在逐渐变晚，天色尚未大亮，晨光在群山的背后一丝丝地露出来。

Draven在临近码头的地方走向海滩，渔民们则在船头抽烟，做出发前的最后准备。此刻大海开始涨潮，半透明的海水将砾石冲刷得更高，拍打着礁石发出巨响。灰蓝色的海面上，白沫微微卷起，随后淹没在褶皱的波浪间。Talloran转头看着Draven，对方凝视着远处，不知在想些什么。“我很喜欢海边，”他自言自语，尽管注定是不可闻的声音，“我们应该多来几次。”接着他也沉默了。不知什么时候开始，沉默成为最顺畅交流的语言。

终于，海面上有了光亮，金色的浮波开始闪烁。Draven将裤脚向上挽起，露出笔直的、布满疤痕的小腿，Draven向水中走去。咸水很快打湿了他的衣裤，星星点点的水滴从岩石弹回到背上，画出深色的痕迹。

“咔”的一声，Talloran听见Draven点燃打火机的声音。他偶尔抽烟，并不频繁，这个打火机是他20岁的生日礼物。尽管经历了漫长的时间，它的金属外壳依旧焕然若新，就像前一天才由父亲交到他手里。火苗跳动着，在广阔的水面上显得渺小无力，被拉扯成细长的条形，看上去随时有可能被一阵风给吹灭了。Talloran以为他要点烟，不过Draven只是盯着焰心微微的蓝色发愣。

Draven将手伸进口袋，他手上捏着一叠纸，油墨在泛黄纸面上仍然清晰可辨。那是很多份报告，有的写着他的名字，有的写着Talloran的名字，在风中发出呼啦啦的响声，如同一群白鸟张开翅膀。当它们与火苗相碰时，边缘便呈现出暗沉的褐色，腾起大团的烟雾，Talloran几乎都惊讶于这些纸张能够在如此潮湿的环境之下燃烧。烟雾扑到Draven的脸上，使他的绿色眼睛愈加鲜明。

白鸟很快化为飞灰，在空中短暂地飘飞之后，又落回到海里，被浪潮吞没。Draven松开手，曾经承载着他们在基金会工作的记录现在消弭无踪。人要对自己的决定负责，也许他不该选择加入基金会，这里带给他的痛苦远超快乐——然而快乐和痛苦都是短暂的。 所有事情都将会过去，区别只在于时间长短。伤痕愈合的唯一办法是离开造成伤痕的地方，也许是时候开始新的人生了。Talloran没有读心的能力，但他知道Draven将会，或正在这么想。

太阳升起来了，照亮已经远远开出去的渔船，渔民们会在傍晚的时候回航，根据天气预报，今晚有暴风雨。海鸟在遥远的天空上打转，Talloran抬头看着它们，觉得这些鸟儿大概每天都无忧无虑。“啪嚓”一声，有什么东西从高空中坠落下来，在Draven脚边摔得支离破碎。他们同时低头看去，那是一只海贝，坚硬的壳完全摔碎，柔软的内脏和肌肉露出来，任由海鸥取食。

“看起来真痛。”Talloran说。Draven叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，似乎感到疲惫而并非悲伤。  
在混乱的世界里，唯独文字是清晰的。“James·Martin·Talloran, 他将被永远铭记。” 

那是我的名字。它在巨大的折磨中意识到这一点，接着不受控制地转头去看年轻人。在空旷的墓园中，他终于不再扮演善解人意的角色，他能够尽情地、彻底地为他的爱人流泪。特工用颤抖的双手捂住面颊，眼泪顺着指缝流出来，沾湿了他膝盖边的一小块草地。它恍惚地看见泪水是红色的，从他眼眶里流出来的是血。由此它想，这会不会又是个漫长的噩梦，他其实仍处在3999中，半死不活地过着三百万年，如果那样的话真是太好了，至少他仍然有活着的能力，有人等待着他回来。但是很快他意识到这里还是现实，研究员Talloran在离开3999后的三天内死于多种并发症，基金会为他伪造了假的证件，欺骗他的家人说他为了阻止一场严重的实验室爆炸而不幸牺牲，并且给了他们一大笔赔偿。自始至终，只有Draven明白真相，父亲的老友帮他避开了记忆删除程序，他和Talloran的家人一起参加在市中心教堂举办的葬礼，抚摸过棺材的边缘。

他单独住着，从未找过合租人，基金会的工作虽然并不安全，但还在他可以处理的范围内。他依旧有很多朋友，但要好的很少，最常见面的同事是站点的心理医生。父亲在他心里留下了一个无法止血的伤口，它逐渐演变成冷漠的风洞，有效地阻隔情感。现在壁垒出现了裂缝；崩溃往往在一个突然的瞬间降临。

“——停下来——”它说，熟悉的窒息感重新在它的耳边低语，James/它这才意识到，这一切都是一道非此即彼的选择题。要么是他/它，要么是剩下的所有人，疼痛总需要人来背负。这太不公平了，可是他/它无力改变。我们抗争了几千年依旧无济于事的东西，怎么会在一朝一夕内与人类握手言和呢？

Draven仍旧在哭泣。他所发出的声音隐没在吹过林间的风声中，在传到神的耳朵里之前就被层叠的树叶给挡住了。他单膝跪下来，伸手触碰他的爱人，新生的草穿过膝盖，如同无事发生般平常地、自由地生长着。世界没有毁灭，但和从前大不相同了。Talloran开始呼唤对方的名字，死去之人的灵魂重新降临在世间。


End file.
